Ice fairy
by daphne121
Summary: What happens when Kyoko meets her former dance partner? Did Sho ever meet this boy? Will Ren win Kyoko's heart? Maybe someone else will get it? For these and a few other questions you will find an answer reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Please give me understanding and support. Have a nice read.

...

"Kyoko-chan, you have a new role proposal". Sawara-san suddenly told the girl at the door. She smiled sweetly and bowed in the form of a welcome.

"I hope this is not another 'bad' role." She muttered sitting down on a chair proposed by a man.

"Not quite." Said the forty-two-year-old man.

"I do not understand." Surprised Kyoko expressed her confusion.

"To this day, up to 6am, you have time to answer. Today, 7:30am is a pre-organizational meeting. " Sawara looked at the girl.

"I think you want to add something, Sawara-san, please, your advice is always good for me." Kyoko said, looking at the thin book she had just received.

"Kyoko-chan, I read the script, the role that you can take is very difficult. As far as I know, besides you, nine other girls have received this offer ... Kanae-chan got her too ... Wait till you reject it. Read the script. In my opinion you'll like it." Sawara said stopping this flow of words from the girl.

"Consent." The girl agreed with the man's proposition. "Today I have to go out earlier, Sawara-san, so I came here before work ... I did not expect it." In the last words the girl raised the script.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" The man asked in the matter. Before Kyoko replied she looked at her watch.

"It's 9am ... so about five hours, I have a doctor's visit at 2:30 am." The girl replied.

"Is something going on?" Asked scared Sawara.

"No, do not worry, this is a routine test. Before I leave, I will give you an answer." Kyoko-chan said expressly. She bowed to Sawara and left.

'It's a really interesting role. I guess I'll agree. ' Kyoko thought while reading the script on the way to the dressing room of the LoveMe Section.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mogami arrived at the Love Me dressing room, there were already girls number 2 and 3 of Lov Me. They did not hide the fact that they also got a proposal to play in the 'Ice Fairy'. Looking at the faces of the three girls, one could see the excitement. Before Mogami could customarily say hello to Kotonami, Amamiya said:

"Mogami-san, you also got a script? I'm so glad we're going to be casting this together." Expressed Amamia's opinion.

"Yes, I got this opportunity, Amamiya-san. I just got back from Sawary-san and got it." For those words the tiny girl showed the script. "I have to leave this morning so I notified my overlapped and now you too." Speaking these words, she moved towards Kotonami.

Moookoo-san!" She cried out to Mogami near the black-haired beauty. She gave her a bone-hugging breasts. It did not last long, for the Kotonami had pushed her apart.

"Mo! Kyoko, come on, come back to the conversation about the movie, I know I will not play the main role without a fight, even if the male leader is Tsuruga Ren." To calm Kyoko, who looked like she was about to cry, Kotonami patted her head. The girl had grown up.

"Girls, I do not want to interrupt you, but Studio F is waiting for cleanup, and we have a meeting with President Takarada-san around noon." Amamiya said closing her things in a private locker.

"Why do not I know anything about it?" Asked the black-haired girl.

"Mogami-san could not even notice it, but there was a note from President Takarada on the table. But you Kotonami-san are here for so long, I thought you saw it." The girl replied spitefully.

"I'm a senior here, you should report to me." Coyotes were not Chiori debt.

"So I say. President Takarada-san demanded a meeting today at noon. "Amamiya was not a member of section number two.

"Mo! Kyoko hurry up." The cats said to look at the Kyoko cabinet. The little girl there was not there though.

"You mouthed it out, Moko-san," Mogami said, opening the door to the Love Me section.

"How did she do it?" I did not even notice when she was dressed up and went through this piece from the locker to the door. " Amamiya asked with fascination and admiration.

"I do not know, I really do not know." Saying that, Kotonami shook her head. It seemed that she did not even eat it.

So Mogami again quit the argument between girls number two and three Love Me. As always with Mogami Kyoko does not even pay attention to it. Two other girls, after closing the door, ran behind the number one of their sections.

The three girls in the accursed pink suits cleaned the studio very quickly. All work was done in less than an hour and they improved their record by 20 minutes. Prior to the meeting with President Takarada they had another job to do, namely the ordering of the papers of the theater section. It took them three hours. By the end of the work, they realized that it was 11:30 am and it was time to meet the president.

As soon as they splashed out of the dust that had settled in, Sebastian appeared to escort the three of them to the president's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Misses, President Lory-sama expects you. This way, please.". The girls from the Love Me section of Sebastian's voice heard. Sebastian was known to everyone as needed as a private manager / valet / servant / friend of President Takarady Lore. He was just doing a tour of the LME building right now. He even started to talk about the plans for building this or that room.

Sebastian answered a lot of questions. What was predictable most of them had Mogami. Sebastian did not particularly like this role when he heard Lore-sama what to do. Now, however, he was enjoying it as well as the girls he ran. The observations that the Mogami gave her and her curiosity stirred up something in the man who had long ago lost him. He decided to talk privately to her again. After all, the trip to the president's office was fast. This meant that they reached the President's buzzard door, but they did not come in for a few moments. They needed them to finish the conversation.

By passing all the girls through the door Sebastian stopped for a while Mogami with the words:

"Ren-sama asked me after this conversation to take you to him. It's important Mogami-chan. "

"Ok" she responded, and gently bowed to the man before she followed her friends.

"Finally you are. Sit Mogami-san. We can start our meeting, "said President Takarada. "If I did not know you, I would have thought you were having a date with Sebastian-chan." Lory joked additionally. Today Lory looked almost normal. Well, unless part of the outfit that was blocking the desk was extravagant. Knowing the president was exactly like that. The truth was, however, that today was his new makeup to come, so he planned nothing else. It will only take an hour or so.

"President Takarada-san ... is a very good idea. I have to think about it. "She told him what surprised everyone. Sebastian's face showed a gentle smile. This smile was noted by the king of love.

'This is interesting. This is Ren another competitor appeared', thought the king of love - Lory.

"Then think back. We will start at that time. All of you received a script for 'Ice Fairy' which means that at 7.30pm you have a meeting. The order is this: on the place you come all together. Amamiya-chan already talked to your president. He agreed to this proposal. The collection will be held at 7pm under the LME building at the back entrance. Is that clear? "

"Yes sir," responded the girls.

"You can leave now." Lory told Sebastian to open the door to them. They were already at the exit when their voice was stopped by Lore:

"We have to talk about something else, it will not take long, friends will wait outside." With that can not be argued. Mogami returned to her previous place.

"Mogami-san have a request for you. I know you are from Kyoto, and Maria really wants to see them. Could you come up with a pilot? We go there in 3 days so it's urgent. "Lory said with a cunning smile on his face.

"Will be ready for today. I will pass it before our trip to the plan. "She said excitedly Mogami. So many places would like to see Maria-chan. He will now have the opportunity.

"Thank you. That's all. You can go away. "Takarada said, delving into the documents he had read on his desk.

If only she knew what was involved with it, she would not be willing to pay for the treasures of the world.

According to speech, Sebastian led Mogami into the private dressing room Ren's below. There he left her under Yashiro's care, and returned to the president himself. The words of the girl did not give him peace and he had to share this with Lorym-sama. He always knows what to do in such situations.

At the same time Lory in his office began to think, 'How can I lead my Mogami-san career? By the way, I would make the 'open heart' plan to be fulfilled. Poor Sebastian-chan ... I think if I can not stop him somehow, his name will also be on the long list of Mogami-san's suitors. But what kind of girl is she? She does not believe in love, and she falls in love with another unconscious man. 'He chuckled and went back to reading the' Ice Fairy 'scripts that came from Shingai's director just now.

 **Please comment, follow and favorite if you liked it. If you have any comments please boldly, I count on constructive comments :)**

 **To be heard in the next chapter : P**


	4. Chapter 4

A visit to a private room Ren's was a huge shock to Mogami. But it was start completely innocent.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. I was waiting for you." Yashiro said, pushing a chair for the girl.

"Good afternoon, Yashiro-san." She bowed deeply. She sat down at the designated spot a moment later. When Yashiro took his place he began to say:

"Excuse me, Ren had an urgent call to do. It will be too soon. "

"Can I find out what is going on?" Asked a little nervous golden-eye girl.

"Um ... I do not want to be rude, but I need something to eat. I've missed breakfast, and that usually ends badly." She said softly. Speaking of these words, she heard the door open. Ren appeared in them. He smiled with his real smile. He took his place opposite her at the table. Only then did he say:

"Hello, Mogami-san. Do not worry about the meal. I ordered something just a moment ago with us in the bar. Soon they will deliver us food. "He barely finished speaking, and there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san"

"Probably a waiter." Yashiro said as he approached the door. As expected, food was provided. Strangely Ren ordered more food than the girl expected. They ate in a nice atmosphere. During the meal they told themselves interesting or funny stories from the movie plan.

"I have a job for you, Kyoko-chan." Yashoro started, but Ren interrupted him.

"It's about Mogami-san that Yashiro-san has to go home for a few days in a family affair. As you used to be my temporary manager ... "Ren started.

"I still do not quite understand Tsuruga-sempai. After all, I did not get 100% so you were not happy with me. Why do not you ask another member of the Love Me section? Maybe it would be better? "Asked Mogami, checking the wrist watch.

'Like I do not like this' sempai'. I'm a guy, Kyoko! GUY! See him in his 'sempai' in the end and give us a chance to be lucky', thought Ren. ' I do not want to be your 'sempai' anymore. I want to be your guy, husband, lover, friend and PRINCE but not 'sempai! MY LADY QUEEN.' It was in this way that unwanted thoughts appeared in the mind of a young actor.

"That's why I chose you. You could be rehabilitated. "After a long silence, Ren spoke.

'Oi, Ren. I really can't believe that from all the options you chose from this you just picked that up', Thought Yashiro, but he did not say a word. 'I will not help you any longer to deceive this girl. You do this on your own account. I'm done. I really liked her. I will not join in this lie."Rising from the table and collecting empty dishes, Yashiro said.

"Ren, I already have to go. Remember to meet at 7:30 pm. Wait... that is the seventh at the rear entrance to the LME. In two days you also have a photo in Kyoto. "Yashiro said closing the door behind him.

That was another mistake. Mogami as soon as she heard the name Kyoto screamed:

"I can't take it. I will not go to Kyoto! "She started to get up, but the next words Rena pushed her back.

"Mogami-san, you have already agreed to go to Kyoto with Maria-chan and President Lori. He himself told me about it."

This overflowed the bitterness of bitterness in the girl. However, she did not have time to argue with her sempai anymore. Time was chasing her, and yet she was not with the answer at Sawara.

"Um ... I still have to think about it. Ren ... Are you also in the cast of 'Ice Fairy'? "He nodded. "Then I will give you your answer before this meeting. Appearances. "She bowed low. At the door she thanked her for the meal and left. So much so that she even passed Yashiro on the way to the dressing room of Love Me and did not notice it. Yashiro, who had returned to Rena's room, missed it. He found him sitting still in the same spot as before, silly smiling.

"I do not understand anything," muttered the manager, seeing the face of his ward.

"She said to me by name." He muttered to the other without believing in his happiness.

"Hey, Ren... I do not know what happened, but when Kyoko-chan passed me, she cried. What happened here when I left? I knew it was a bad idea. I knew, "Yashiro said, sitting down in front of a dark-haired man. The words spoken by the menagerie were for Ren's I was choking on cold water, but now he could not do with it. However, his humor was very bad.

'It's going to be a long day Rena. But maybe this little lie that came up with my ward is good for me, Yashiro thought, and he said aloud:

"Anyway, I'm free. See you later after the weekend. You have a whole week for yourself Ren, since we have 1:30pm Tuesday, and I'm supposed to be at home until Sunday evening. Successful day. "With these words he left the room again. This time definitely. Ren was alone, but he could no longer feel himself. He had work to do.

At that time, the Magi had time to wash up and just went to Sawara. They met in the middle of the road. Poor Sawara was so loaded with papers that he was pleased with the extra pair of hands Mogami had offered him. They went to his office talking about accepting the challenge of winning the lead role. So Mogami left the LME building by the same 2pm.

'It was a terrible day. In addition, the president believes that I agreed to go with Maria-chan to Kyoto. However, we will see how he can deal with my plan, which is already sprouting in my head. Since I'm going to go back I definitely want to visit those places that will make his hair stand on his head. Mari-chan will like it. "With such thoughts she reached a private clinic. She so deeply went into what she would do with Maria-chan in Kyoko that she forgot why she was here.

"My mother arranged for me to visit Dr. Yuki. Which way should I go? "Asked the golden-eye sitting in the information of an older woman.

"Ah, that's you Kyoko-chan." The woman said smiling with compassion as though she knew what the young girl had gone through. "Follow me, please. You are the last patient today so the doctor will let you out with your private way. Dr. Toki-chan is really nice, you could have hit worse. "She said finally knocking at the door.

'Mother, what are you trying to pull me again?' Mogami thought as she heard the male voice asking for entrance. 'How could I forget that she has a mental illness? I am already afraid of these tests. What if I do not pass them? But it depends on them if she signs my consent for the debut! "Mogami was terrified, but the doctor who looked at her saw only a radiant smile that breathed his breath. The smile Kyoko learned from her sempai.

'Thank you and for that sempai. If I manage to survive these tests then I will agree to be your temporary manager. Even if my heart does not last long. 'That was her last thought before the psychiatric tests started.

 **What happens to a psychiatrist? Can Mogami end up trying to be the manager of Ren's? And what's most important about the movie 'Ice Fairy'? You will find out all this in the most recent chapter.**

 **Successful reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I would like to know your honest opinion whether I should continue writing or finishing in the 7th or 8th chapter as originally planned.**

 **It depends on you and whether you want to continue reading my inventions :P**

 **It's so much from me, and now a chapter :)**

* * *

Ren returned to the LME building after 4 pm. He wanted to talk to Kyoko but could not find her where she should be. It was only half an hour after Sawara learned that Kyoko-chan had slowed down at 2pm. After a long conversation with him, he learned that she had some research. It was Rena's concern. Lonely and worried about his health, Kyoko returned to his class, comforting her to meet her at the' Ice Fairy'.

* * *

"This is Kyoko-chan." The receptionist told the man inside, passing the girl on the door. "I'll be picking up, Toki-chan. Unless you want me to do something else before leaving? "

"No thanks. I can manage myself. Mogami-kun, please continue. I waited for you, Mogami-chan. "The psychiatrist said with a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you. I am Mogami Kyoko. "The actress said before bowing to about 25 year old man. They respond in a smile to her sincerely and offer a couch.

"I'm Yuki Tokia, dr. psychiatry. Do not worry about anything. I talked to your mother. I know what I expect from me. And also from you. "He said politely changing into a chair opposite the couch.

The girl calm down a little. The psychiatrist turned out to be a nice man, not a gerbil who once forbade her to dance. The actress got into her memory. It took her a good moment and a hand touch on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I thought. Recently, when my mother sent me to a psychiatrist you ended up forbidding me to do what I loved. "She said quietly with fear in her eyes. The man did not expect such sincerity. With a conversation with a senior, Mogami realized that her daughter was a delicate mentally retarded person. The young woman who was sitting in front of him did not look like that at all. Well, but appearances are wrong, and her mother was a perfect example. A woman without any feelings or empathy. That is why this meeting took place. To see if the senior Mogami passed on this little affliction to his daughter.

"Nothing is wrong, I understand. Do you want to know something about this meeting?" He asked, returning to his professional calm voice.

"I think the mother has explained everything. This test is needed. End. That's all I am." said the girl.

"Since you do not have questions now, let's get started. And one more thing. If you later wanted to talk, I do not have a problem with that. "He said, pointing at his notes.

"Um... let's get started. Please take good care of me. "The words by the girl were spoken with a gentle shy smile. That alone made the psychiatrist slightly flushed.

"You know, I have a rule that every one sitting on this couch I call by name. It is easier to ask all these questions. Can I address you in the same way? Do not mind, Kyoko? "He asked to calm the girl even more, who began to play with her fingers and look at the carpet on the floor. She raised her gaze on him and nodded. Her golden eyes assured him of her sincerity and innocence which gave him a breeze of freshness in this setting. It was the first person who came to him and was sure he was not supposed to be here. But his observation, however, kept for himself and began to explain her the rules of this part of the test.

"The test consists of three parts. Each of them can be done on another day, or all three at once. The tutor must agree on the test if it is a minor and head of the family. In your case, we both agree so you do not have to worry about anything. We will begin with simple questions and see how you handle. You must answer as quickly as possible to the questions asked yes or no. As you can see it will not be very complicated. How can we start? " Yuki put on his nose glasses and looked at the girl.

"Yes." She responded.

'Well, it was kind of stupid, and she did not fall for the first question like her mother. That bodes well. And with the rest rarely people do not lecture him.' He checked the correctness of this question and asked the next: "You go to school? - Yes

"Do you have friends?" - Yes

"Are you dating someone?" - No

"Do you study well?" - Yes

"Does your current job interfere with learning?" - No

Such and other questions appeared during this test. With every word Kyoko said or did not say, the girl returned to her usual behavior. 'It was not as hard and terrible as that psychiatrist'. Thought Kyoko, answering the last question. The test ended more quickly than he had expected about 45 minutes, which was another surprise. So he asked if the girl would like to do the second of the three parts of the test because they have a lot of time. The girl before she answered checked the time. It was five 5. Confused look at the psychiatrist and asked: "Will it take long? At 7pm I have a meeting on which I must be."

"Assuming that each question takes 10 minutes, it will take 100 minutes," he said, understanding the distraction of this young woman.

"I can't make it." The girl muttered, not paying attention to the fact that she said it aloud.

"Um ... if this meeting is in LME then I can disappoint you. And that way I will be going back home. "He suggested to the psychiatrist.

"This will not be a problem? For sure, dr. Yuki-san? "She asked, frightened that he might be disturbed.

"Not a little, Kyoko. How is it? "Asked the man hopefully.

"Let's get started," the actress immediately agreed. 'I want to have it as soon as possible,' she added in thought

"Here are your cards. As you can see you have a designated place for each answer. Try to answer questions comprehensively. "The man handed her a sheet of paper and sat down at his desk. She was about to start writing when she noticed that she had no questions. She was about to say that when she heard the voice of a psychiatrist. "At your sign I will give you the first question. Each successive one will be served in the same form. "He added comfortably while sitting in his chair.

"I'm ready". The actress said holding the pen over the designated place for the first time.

1\. What feelings do you have about your work?

Kyoko answered this question very quickly. It took her 5 minutes and she already had a full field for this question.

2\. What do your relationships with colleagues / colleagues look like?

After another five minutes she asked for another command.

3\. What is your attitude toward work?

It also took 5 minutes to complete your statement.

4\. What is your relationship with the opposite sex?

The answer took Kyoko 30 minutes.

5\. Family relationships. What are the? How do they look? How do you feel with it?

It took her a half-minute to answer that question. This did not bother the psychiatrist.

6\. How do you see yourself now? Do you want to change something? Do you regret anything?

Here the actress went back to her customary 5 minutes.

7\. How do you see your life in 10 years? How can you then have relationships with others?

After another 5 minutes she raised another question.

8\. Do you want to have children? Justify your answer.

After a minute asked the railways question.

9\. Can you show your feelings towards others?

Five minutes later she heard the last question.

10\. Can you remember your first disappointment? What was the connection? How did you feel then? Has anyone helped you through this and how?

Here the girl needed 20 minutes.

In the garage the couple found themselves at 6.35pm. On the way to the LME building they talked about the third part of the test, which was to observe the patient in his natural environment for 48 hours. or 2 days. It was embarrassing for the girl what the psychiatrist noticed. He comforted the girl saying that they were going to sleep every night in own home so they did not have to worry about it. They reached the LME after 20 minutes.

"If that would not be a problem I would like us to start this test tomorrow. I have to tell a few people about this. Is that your answer to Yuki-kun? Kyoko asked opening the car door.

"It's not a problem. I think so. On which Kyoko do you start work tomorrow? "He asked

"At 5.50 am I'm already in the LME and I'm going to 7am. From 7.30 I have a school. "The girl said.

The man got out and opened the Kyoko door. Giving her hand to help her get off said, "Then we'll see you at 7am, I'll take you to school. If you tell me where you go to school, I'll do all the paperwork. "The girl told him the name of the school and she was about to leave when Takarada approached them.

"Mogami-kun, as always punctually. Can you introduce me to my companion? "Asked Lory. He was disguised as a medieval nobleman from eastern Europe.

"This is dr. Yuki Tokia. He was so kind that he brought me here after the research. From tomorrow for two days will accompany me everywhere if you do not mind President Takarada-san. Dr. Yuki-san is the president of LME Takarada Lora. "The girl said.

"No, but you know that as a temporary manager of Rena you also have to tell him about it." Lory said, and the doctor turned to the official. "Takarada Lory. I try to take care of this young lady. I hope to help you with this."

"I also hope. Please forgive me, but I have to go. Kyoko remember tomorrow's point seven in the LME lobby. "He said the psychiatrist for a while and walked to the car. He left little later. The whole situation from a distance looked at Ren, who all this situation did not like at all. Before he could do anything, the man drove away, and Kyoko began to admire the next great dress of the president. Upon arriving, he said in a calm voice, "President Takarada-san, Mogami-kun, I'm happy to see you again. Who was this man? He seemed familiar to me, but I do not remember where we met. "His statement ended with a false smile.

"This was Dr. Yuki Tokia. This is the person who will help me make my debut earlier as long as the research that goes through will go well. "Kyoko said bowing to Ren. However, the conversation could not be carried forward because the mini bus had crashed into the destination.

From a distance, she looked at Kotonami Kanae and noticed that the situation between Ren and Kyoko was not as easy as she thought. All thanks to the mysterious man who brought her. But she could not ask Kyoko to ask so many people. The solution to this problem must wait a bit.

Unaware Kyoko rushed to the Kotonami with his usual Mooookoooo-san! To whom everyone became accustomed and in their own way considered sweet.

* * *

 **If you want to know Kyoko's written answers let me know. It seemed to me that this chapter is too long, so I skipped it. However, if you think that this may be important, I will add them as subsection.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The story is almost over. Although I have an idea for the further part I do not know if the time will allow me to expand it beyond my planned 7-8 chapters.**

 **As usual, I wish you a pleasant reading. I count on your sincere statements about the story.**

* * *

While on the bus Kyoko sat down on a single spot. She did not want to talk to anyone. So she decided to pull out the book she borrowed from the LME library and pretended she was reading. It quickly scared people who wanted to talk to her. She did not do it for trivial reasons. She wanted to reassure her mind after this written test and revelation of a 48-hour natural test. She did not know what to do. Mechanistically, after about 8 minutes, she rolled the card still in her memory world. And she did it for some time, however, in her memories. She could not get rid of the impression that she would be like her last visit to a psychiatrist. To this day, the girl misses dancing on the ice. Besides, she wanted to stand on the ice rink and ride again, and she decided to do it tomorrow. She even got the idea to talk Amamia-san and Moko-san to go with her. Suddenly, someone took her book from her hands. The person who did it was Kijim with the words:

"Now let's see what Kyoko-chan is so busy with. Let's read it together. "He turned several pages, and all eyes (except the driver of course) were turned towards the actor. He blushed and asked angrily:

"What a strange language?" Giving the owner a book.

"German, of course." Kyoko replied, looking for a page where she had finished reading.

"Not so fast, Kyoko-chan. Do you want me to say that you know German? "He asked, slightly annoyed that he had made a fool of himself. Closing her book.

"Yeah. That's so weird? "Asked the girl a little scared.

"No. I just think you're hiding like any book to talk to me. "The actor said calmly.

"It's not true. And I'm going to prove it !" Said the girl with Mio's smile on her face. She got up from her seat and headed for the president's chair. She talked to him for a while and returned to Kijima together.

"Kijima, boy, I heard you do not believe Mogami-san. Then let's find out who's telling the truth and who's lying. "President Lora said with a smile on his face. He knew that the girl could speak in that language. He learned about this by accident. It happened when he had an appointment with a German a few days ago. He lost his way to president's office. The girl escorted the man to the door of the office, giving him a non-binding conversation. He was then very impressed. So now he was not worried about the test result, so he chose Ren to confirm this.

"Ren, my boy, could you help me out here?" Asked Lory. He did not have to wait long because it turned out that the actor was directly behind Mogami-san.

"What's the matter, sir?" He asked casually out of the girl's chair. He knew quite well what he was doing, but he did not want to betray that he was listening to this conversation.

"Here you are, boy. Well. You see, Kijima-kun and Mogami-san entered into a tiny conflict. So talk to Mogami-san and tell us what you think of her German. With the rest everyone who knows this language can express themselves. Start when you're ready. I come back to myself and I listen. "He calmly turned around and returned to his place near the driver. There was silence in the bus. Everyone wanted to know how it would end.

 _"Is it true you can speak German, Mogami-san?"_ Asked the actor in that language.

 _"Yes, I can. Is it so strange? Is similar to English. Do not you think Tsuruga-san?_ " Said a slightly flushed girl.

 _"You're right. It is not strange, I promise. I'm just curious. You never told me about it."_ Ren said, making the girl even more flushed.

 _"In spite of all, Ren has a lot of things we do not know about ourselves yet,"_ said the girl finally finding the lost page. So she did not notice that she turned to him by his name

 _"That's probably true_." Ren said with a slight blush, and several laughed under his breath. _"Tell me Mogami-san how many languages do you know?"_

 _"Tsuruga-san. I think it's a bad idea to talk here so calmly, and the rest of our comrades lose their jaws. Besides, I know what you know about foreign languages."_ Kyoko said what made some people laugh frankly. Including President Lora and bus driver.

 _"You are right Mogami-san is not polite, but I would like to know the answer to this question. I know that you can speak English and 2 Japanese dialects, and now German. I'm impressed. And do not you think it's not fair that you know about me foreign languages and I do not know about yours?"_ The man said Kyoko blushed at the tip of his ear. Another laughter burst, but it ended quickly because everyone wanted to know the answer to that question.

 _"I do not like this praise, Tsutuga-senpai. It's embarrassing."_ The girl said that she should finish the conversation. Helped her in this president asked Rena:

"So what do you think of her German? And yes, Mogami-san I also want to know the answer to this question. "He said in Japanese so everyone would understand.

"He's pretty good presenter," he said, returning to his previous position again.

"I think so too." At the same time, Amamia and the president spoke up, causing another wave of laughter.

"It's like, Mogami-kun? How many languages do you know?" Urged the president's reply.

"I know 5 foreign languages and some 10 Japanese dialects in which the two dying. German is the worst, I'm sorry you had to listen to him." The girl was very embarrassed and red like a tomato. For a long time no one spoke. Seeing that the girl is embarrassed to the rescue arrived her driver.

"I do not know if you picked it up, but this little lady did not have a Japanese accent as the actor who talked to her. It's a feat and I really know what I'm talking about. "The driver spoke in his voice with a heavy German accent in Japanese. Everyone understood that the driver was right and they were very impressed.

"Thank you." They said at once what they had called laughter all over again.

 _"Tsuruga-san already talked to President Takarada and he agreed to please you also. Is it possible to talk today after this meeting about the temporary manager? It's important."_ She said in a muted voice so no one could hear her. She said it in German knowing that Kijima, who had listened to them and did not know it, did not know what they were talking about.

 _"Well. Then I'll take you home right away,_ " he said with a smile

 _"That will not be a problem?"_ Asked the girl with a little apprehension.

 _"No. Nothing happens. If you would mind, I would not suggest that I take you away."_ He said and looked at Kijma. The man did not understand a word from what they were talking about. Ren was happy and smiled at the man who meant 'I am better than you'. The rest has taken care of your affairs. They were safe, and yet they spoke German which meant it was a secret. Ren liked to share the secret with Kyoko in front of other people.

 _"Yeah. Thank you Tsuruga-san."_ The girl said. Further conversation was interrupted by them and the rest of President Takarada.

"Good kids. We are in place, but now we go to the hearing. "He said, standing up and behind his servant. They all began to gather to the exit in turn. When everyone was out Mogami went to the president.

"Is President Takarada-san going to be on the ice rink?" She asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"Yes. Did something happen? "Asked the girl's interested in the reaction.

"Is not it spot on if I ask you to move away now? After this meeting I was supposed to come here. Would it be as bad as if I asked for a moment to ride? "Asked the very red face girl. At her reaction Lory laughed full breast. It was only when he finished that he did not let anyone notice:

"I do not mind. Besides, so each of us will have to make a few circles. Go first and have fun. We'll get to you. We only meet director Seiji Shingai-san and the rest of the people. "The girl with a beautiful smile on her face bowed to the president and a minute later the door to the ice rink closed behind her. The rest waited 10 minutes for the director and set off for the girl. The next couple of minutes took them a good pair of lace skates and went to the ice rink...

Together they entered the ice rink. They heard the flowing music from the speakers and the sound of skating cuts on the skating rink.

* * *

"Ko-chi must end up with triple toeloop's and together with Te-chi end up with a reversible flip in the middle of the ice rink," said a feminine French voice piercing through the sounds of music.

All was breathtaking when Kyoko made a complicated jump to reach the young man at the end and together with him, each separately made the last maneuver in a mirror image by grabbing his hands. Each of them was impressed. The music stopped and the trio, who was focused on herself, heard applause.

" Ami sister, can I find out what's going on here?" Asked the Shingai while looking at the woman sitting in the stands. But his eyes returned to the pair in the middle again, and now he was approaching them.

" Seiji brother, you will not believe. This is Ko-chi. You remember a lot I told you about Ko-chi and Te-chi right? So they are. With the rest of Te-chi you know. How excited was I to see this clumsy racquet on the ice rink, and how she said it was here ... " The woman never finished her speech because she heard a snort of a man dressed in a fancy dress.

"This is a clumsy Ko-chi rocket?" Asked Shingai, incredulously. And again the woman could not say anything because she heard clearly in French words:

"Sensei I'm offended. You tell about me on the left and right. Something seems to me that this movie 'Ice Fairy' is about me. I'm wrong sensei?" Asked the girl furiously.

"Yes" fell in that same language. Then something happened which made a great impression on everyone.

"Do not be bad Ko. All this time she missed you. I also missed my Ko."The man said when they were close to the whole group. Then the young man kissed Kyoko on the cheek and drove away as fast as he could, but he still could not get away. The girl broke out and caught him very quickly. He barely managed to slip away, but then she made a half turn with a jump and knocked him down on the ice rink. He was prepared to cover his head. At the end they fell over several times, so Kyoko found herself between the ice and the young man. He smiled so that each of the viewers knew how it would end. Kiss. Ren held his breath, but the woman who was the director's sister began to laugh softly knowing Kyoko's position. She moved smoothly from the cage of his hands and walked away from her legs. She later jumped his body bouncing on his hands. At that time the boy kissed the ice rink. It was for the woman was the maximum and began to laugh derisively. Nobody understood that, but the view of the boy's kissing rink made everyone laugh. The girl drove up to the woman and she spoke clearly of herself proudly turning to French.

"I remember how Sensei said that as I learned it, no one was pinching me to ice anymore. I was supposed to say that I learned this ... I wanted to show you sensei, but then ... " The girl drove up to Ami Shingai and hugged her tight.

"I know Ko-chi. I know ... I got the message you left me. Wipe the tears. The main character should't cry." After that, she hugged her even harder.

"Ko-chi. I'm glad to meet you at last, "said the director Shingai and then recognized the girl she was holding Ami. "Kyoko-san? Is she Ko-chi? "

"Are you guys familiar?" Asked Ami already in Japanese.

"Yes, thanks to me." Ruriko said she was furious that her main role was taken away from her talent. Seeing how Mogami Kyoko does not mind her.

"I told you a girl in pink with a broken leg." He said to his defense the younger Shingai.

"I could have guessed it was my Ko-chi. Even the name seemed familiar to me. " She said under her breath again, smiling at her again this time, smiling through her tears.

Both women laughed. During the scene of the tearing scene between women, Tekumi drove to the rest. Seeing what the saints said:

"Enough of this fountain of tears, sensei, Ko. Because instead of running on the ice, we will train synchronized swimming." Both women laughed and let Te-chi into their embrace. He hugged them without hesitation. All the rest of the ice rink started wondering what was going on. Only Takard's president and director Shingai knew it was a reunion. Just like in the movie they are about to shoot. This scene was interrupted by the icy voice of Rena:

"Does my kohai still have any secrets in front of me?" That made Mogami jump away from the other two. It was a mistake because she lost her balance and landed on the butt of the atmosphere. Everyone started laughing and she said though she doubted he would hear:

"Corn, Kuon, Ren ... not only I have secrets here. 'Sensei'." She rose awkwardly, whitening her buttocks and improving her jacket. She looked at Ren's and realized she heard what she said. Just like when they were on the edge of Murasame.

Then Murasame came along with Sho, who stepped into the embrace. Murasame stopped Sho from interfering in this scene. He understood, subconsciously understood its meaning.

"Oi. Who are you? Why are you acting like you know my Kyoko?! Don't touch her!" He made Sho go from Murasame to resty group.

'The other two were missing' they thought of the same Ren and Kyoko.

* * *

At the same time in his psychiatric home. Yuki Tokia finished the meal prepared by the housekeeper. He poured himself a glass of something stronger because he knew more or less what his patient's past was. Without reinforcement he decided that he might fail. Sitting on his favorite chair by the fireplace he began to read the actress's response.

1\. What feelings do you have about your work?

I have been taught to work from a baby. This does not make me any problem. My present works are really great. I like doing what I do. It gives me pleasure. I think thanks to them I can meet interesting people. It is a great joy to feel that you are somewhere needed and noticed.

2\. What do your relationships with colleagues / colleagues look like?

Everyone is kind and understanding to me. They support me and expect me the best of everything. I also support them as I can. I have many friends. I also met my first best friend and it turned out that I was also her first best friend for her. I think my acquaintances with some actors and actresses are not only collaborating on the set, but also having a friendship outside of it.

3\. What is your attitude toward work?

Work is an important aspect of my life. I worked from an early age. I am not afraid of hard work. Working as an actress allows me to grow. What I do for the couple I live in is just a pleasure and gratitude that they want me in their restaurant and allow me to live at the expense of the money I pay for my room.

4\. What is your relationship with the opposite sex?

I have many male friends. They are nice and make me depend on them. I believe that good relationships with everyone are a prerequisite for good cooperation for the future. In the aspect of love? I do not have and I do not want to have a lover. I can not imagine myself being so stupid to fall in love with someone. I can not afford to be a stupid blind person who follows the person who loves.

5\. Family relationships. What are the? How do they look? How do you feel with it?

My mother hates me. From a very early age she proved that I was worthless, and in addition destroyed her life. My father does not know I do not know if it's alive or not. Mother never talked about him. I do not know if I still have a family because I always asked "I am alone, I do not have a family, so you are doomed to me like me".

6\. How do you see yourself now? Do you want to change something? Do you regret anything?

I want to create myself anew. I realized that my earlier years were to meet the needs of others forgetting about myself. So I want to create Mogami Kyoko, who was a normal family and childhood.

7\. How do you see your life in 10 years? How can you then have relationships with others?

After ten years from now, I will be a great actress. I will become the person I always wanted. New Mogami Kyoko will already exist. My name will be known not only in Japan, but also in the world. There will be people around me who will be important to me and I will be important to them. Besides, my vengeance on ... will be accomplished. I will win with him through his acting and he and my senpai admit it in this.

8\. Do you want to have children? Justify your answer.

No. No. No. I do not want to have children. I do not want to be as mother as I was. Since I did not know maternal love how can I forward it?

9\. Can you show your feelings towards others?

I do not like lying. Even easy to recognize when I do so I stopped. I know that it is hard for me to show grief and sorrow before others. For so long I had to hide it. However, other positive feelings show everyone. Well, except for love because I want to plot it out of my life forever.

10\. Can you remember your first disappointment? What was the connection? How did you feel then? Has anyone helped you through this and how?

My first disappointment was on the day I gave my first written test. I had a little more than 4 years and I got 92%. This was the best result in our class. The teacher was proud of me and praised me. However, my mother screamed at me that I was stupid and not worth anything. She tear up a few parts of my test and hopped into the trash. Finally she threw me out the door. It seems to me that she saw it all or heard the family she left me behind. They pretended they saw nothing. That was always the case. Only once did one person from this country comfort me as she could. It was much later than the situation I described. He was about ten years old, but he also had to come back to himself so I stayed alone. With a talisman from my fairy prince.

After reading the reply the actress drank the entire glass with one stroke. He called the psychiatrist leading the Mogami senior. Together they agreed that they would approve of her debauchery based on a 48-hour observation with several paragraphs.

* * *

 **I hope Kyoko's responses are similar to those that the manga author himself might have come up with. How do you think Thank you for your support, and so quietly I count on a tiny hint with which boy / man I should Kyoko? Sho, Ren, Tekumi and Sebastian :P I know how it ends, but I'm wondering if my allusions were detected by you :)**


	7. AN

I'm sorry for not saying anything for so long. As you probably know English is not my native language, and the work I write later I translate and I have great difficulty: P

Apart from that, I lost my notes about further chapters: / so I'm really starting to make it fresh again. However, this does not mean that the previous chapters will be changed.

If anyone would like to be my beta to check linguistic correctness and grammar, please contact me in privace.


End file.
